


sweet serial killer

by couriersexy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, tis the curse of writing about akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy
Summary: akechi has all the charm of an idol, yet all the practiced calm of an assassin and akira has a penchant for danger
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	sweet serial killer

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from geraskier to pop into the akeshu tag. i’m completely spitballing this so it will probably end up as a character study
> 
> the title is from sweet serial killer - lana del rey (because of course it is)
> 
> as always comments and kudos are appreciated! ♡

akechi supposes, in the midst of the summer heat, that visiting leblanc is sure to have repercussions. he will kill the phantom thieves, he will kill akira, and there will be a fallout for shooting the only person who has ever showed him genuine kindness. even he cannot delude himself to think otherwise.

regardless, though, he’s always on the barstool at the counter with a cup of coffee — heavily sweetened — and a book, listening to akira quietly chat about meaningless things. the weather, video games, school. never the election, akechi notes. where others relentlessly ask him his opinions on politics or how he feels about a case he’s on, akira seems to want to chat about purely leisure topics. akechi likes this. much to his chagrin.

distantly, he notes that even the tv channel is changed when akira is at the counter. sojiro prefers the news to be on, says he likes the background noise of it. akira always has it on an anime or that show about a group of investigators. katsuya suou, he dully notes, was a topic today. 

akira has migrated from wiping down the counter to wash the cups from today by now and akechi thinks that he should be leaving by now. but it’s so humid at night, and leblanc always has a pleasant temperature, so he stays where he is and flips the book’s page again. he hasn’t been reading it for the past thirty minutes. 

akira comes back to stand in front of akechi and speaks up once more. 

“is that the second or third book in the series?” 

“ah, fourth actually,” he looks up from the line he was pretending to be enraptured by, “i burned through the other two, but this one is proving to be rather boring. i think the author must have gotten burned out.” 

akira hums in acknowledgment, “you didn’t look as interested in this one as the other ones anyway.” 

akechi is very observant. he enjoys watching people, and thinks he can read them rather easily. akira, however, is a bit of a wild card, and so the comment throws him for a momentary loop. 

“ah! i didn’t think you would notice, kurusu. but.. yes, i must admit. it isn’t very interesting unfortunately.” 

“i pay more attention to interesting people than you give me credit for, goro,” akira’s informalities never fail to crack akechi’s resolve like a well sharpened sword. and they say the pen is mightier. 

“i suppose so, akira,” turnabout is fair play, is it not? “but if we’re making observations about interesting people today, why do you change the tv channel? not interested in the news?” 

akira pauses for a moment as if chewing on his words, “just assumed you’d want a break from all the current events,” he says with all the charm of someone who’s winning a poker game, not having a conversation with a trained killer. 

“you assumed correctly, akira,” he replies, “though i’d assume you would be incredibly interested in the news right now,” he flashes the sentence like a trump card in a casino.

“always hated the news,” he says, and the exchange is over. the charged air of people who know everything yet say nothing has dissipated and akechi feels as if he’s lost a chess game, or as if akira has used that full house of cards. 

akechi hums for a moment, then stands up and grabs his bag, “well, i must make my exit, kurusu.” 

“wait, akechi!” akira calls out while pushing himself off the counter. akechi hesitates.

“here, i wanted you to have this. i picked up some gifts for all of my friends last week, but wanted to take my time with yours. make it perfect,” he accentuates the point with a wink and hands goro a box containing a special chess piece. 

it’s an engraved king. akechi smiles a bit at the symbolism of someone capturing a king, just like akira has. 

“thank you kurusu, i’ll be sure to use this next time i beat you,” he laughs.

“hmm. good luck, goro.” 

akechi turns and walks out the door. he finds himself rubbing an anxious thumb over the engraved design of the king all the way to shido’s office.


End file.
